oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Guilloteau
|image1=File:NoImage.svg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Special Place in Hell'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name= Unknown |alias(es)=The Voodoo Priest, Gil |birthplace=Haiti |residence=Unknown |species=Human |age=30s |gender=Male |height=6'4" |weight=166 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by Coopergang1. resides in the ''Special Place in Hell universe. A Voodoo priest straight out of Haiti, he let his amazing abilities go too far once and was hoping to live a peaceful life until he was recruited. Through his childhood, he was constantly searching for a mythical creature that he witnessed kill his parents. Orphaned, he lived on his grandfather's plantain farm, and one of the farmhands happened to be a voodoo expert. He watched as he did mesmerizing party tricks and taught him everything he knew. Through him, he visited a secret voodoo ritual disguised as a high-ranking voodoo priest where he witnessed a voodoo priest transform into the creature that killed his parents. Enraged, he killed him with a fire spell, causing the other voodoo priests to turn on him. He ran into the swamp for cover, and killed them all one by one. Igniting some swamp gas by accident drew attention from the police and knocked Guilloteau unconscious. He awoke just in time to fight off the police. Feeling remorse and overcome by guilt, he turned himself in. Guilloteau is very tall (the tallest of the classes) and is fairly muscular, but still thin. He is of Haitian descent, and has very short black hair, nearly bald, fiery orange irises, and a long and bushy black goatee. He has the image of a half-skull painted on his face, and wears a black top hat with a purple band. He wears nothing but dark brown pants and a leathery purple suit jacket. He has various necklaces, bracelets and rings with voodoo charms on them. Of all the members of the team, Guilloteau is the one least willing to fight for Mrs. White. He just wants to go home, but is willing to aide his teammates and help heal them. He is not insane, but he is grim and traumatized by what he did. *'Voodoo:' Guilloteau is a practiced user of Voodoo magic and can conjure small bursts of purple fire from his staff if need be. He mainly uses his abilities to heal his downed teammates, though. *'Maxwell Suture': Teammate *'Bloody Mary': Teammate *'Lugnuts the Clown': Teammate *'Simon the Psychic': Teammate *'Silverface': Teammate *'Fred Normwell': Teammate *Guilloteau's official in-game statistics are: **Speed: 4 **Range: 2 **Power: 2 **Sneak: 4 *Guilloteau appears in the Vic Wolfe-centric game Nightfall: Cryptic. Here he appears more hostile and antagonistic. *Guilloteau's appearance is an amalgam of a number of real-life voodoo priests. *Guilloteau is a french surname, many Haitians have names of french origin. *He bears many similarities to the DC Comics character El Diablo, mainly in the film Suicide Squad, despite Guilloteau being created before the film was announced. **Both use fire-based attacks. **Both have skull motifs on their faces. **Both regret an event where they killed a group of people, and are reluctant to fight with the team. **Both are bald, expose their torsos, and wear jewelry. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Original characters Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Criminals Category:Magical characters Category:Good characters Category:Orphans Category:Articles without images Category:Characters whose real names are unknown Category:Characters Category:Articles with one-word titles